


Transforming Leviathan

by Boysn



Series: Ryuuhou Week [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ryuuhou Week Day 5, Mizuki Day: My Devotee, His Punishment. I chose Devotee. Ryuuhou is depressed after the fall of Oval Tower. The only place he could get his 'special' ink no longer existed and Koujaku never 'bloomed'. In his depression he decides to get inked by the next best tattoo artist around, Mizuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transforming Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, as always. Also, the rating is for later chapters. The first chapter is a 'G' rating. Will post next chap tomorrow.

“It would be a great honor to have my work on your body, Ryuuhou-san!” Mizuki said a bit too enthusiastically. He motioned for Ryuuhou to take a seat so they could discuss the specifics further. 

“I want it simple. The Leviathan on my back,” he said pausing, as if having second thoughts, “I want you to make it's eyes red.” 

Mizuki nodded and continued to listen, but no other words came from Ryuuohou's mouth. 

“Oh,” Mizuki said, his voice holding an obvious disappointment, “That's all? Just add some color to the eyes?” 

Ryuuhou nodded, “It shouldn't take long right?” he asked slipping his upper body out of his kimono. 

Mizuki stood and began gathering some equipment, “Not at all! I can fill those peepers in in no time!” He tried to sound more excited but there was no way filling in the eyes would really showcase Mizuki's talent. 

It took about 15 minutes and that was with extra dimension and highlights put in the eyes. The eyes looked great but they were such a small part of the overall piece. It wasn't something he could proudly proclaim. He couldn't see himself saying, 'Yes, I filled in the eye color on the great Ryuuhou's Leviathan...and that is all'. 

“Done,” Mizuki said after he was sure there was absolutely nothing else he could do. Ryuuhou didn't move. “I really love your work,” the bartender said making small talk, “They are all master-”

“My masterpiece is ruined,” Ryuuhou whispered not moving from the tattoo chair he was face down in. 

Mizuki paused before realizing the other man sounded depressed. The ink just now meant something and Ryuuhou needed to talk about it. Mizuki applied cream to Ryuuhou's new tattoo. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked massaging the cream in. 

Ryuuhou's shoulders lightly shrugged, “I suppose it wouldn't hurt to gush to a fellow artist,” he said resting his cheek on the headrest. “My masterpiece will never bloom now. The canvas is ruined and the ink I was using is all but gone.”

“...The ink?” Mizuki inquired. It wasn't difficult to purchase more ink. 

“It was special. Made in Oval Tower by Toue's scientist...I can't get more now,” Ryuuhou said heaving a heavy sigh. 

Mizuki remembered the fall of Oval Tower fairly well. 

“Toue was a monster and deserved it. I was hospitalized because of that fiend,” he said with a bite of anger. 

Ryuuhou sat up and looked Mizuki in the eye, “Even so, that ink was what went into my masterpiece. I thought it was complete but...it didn't do what I wanted it to,” Ryuuhou said before resting his head again. 

Mizuki crossed his arms and gave what Ryuuhou said some thought. 

“Well, you said the ink was 'all but gone', right?” Mizuki asked, “Does that mean there is still some left?” 

Ryuuhou's hand slipped into the pouch at his side and pulled out a small vile with gold liquid. He didn't look up even as he handed the ink to Mizuki. Ryuuhou's hand dropped back down listlessly after the younger man took it. 

Mizuki looked from the vile to Ryuuhou's body. This was the chance of a lifetime! Ryuuhou was internationally renowned in the world of tattooing. So far Mizuki was only locally famous. This could be a career defining moment. 

“Ryuuhou-san, this may be out of line but,” Mizuki took a breath, “if this ink is so special to you wouldn't you want it in your body?” he asked. 

Ryuuhou stirred and peeked out from from the headrest, his curiosity obviously piqued. 

“I could, with your permission, sir, put this remaining precious ink into your body,” Mizuki offered. His heart raced and he felt lightheaded as the words left his mouth. 

Ryuuhou propped up on his chin, “That's the best idea I've heard in a long while,” he said with a sad smile. 

Mizuki felt a blush creep to his cheeks but quickly regained composure. “Yes sir! Do you have any request?” he asked. 

Ryuuhou pondered for a second before shaking his head, “No. Let the artist use his discretion.”

Mizuki smiled, “In that case, I need to see all of your tattoos to make the best informed decision, Ryuuhou-san,” he requested, “That is, if you want to...” he sheepishly added. 

Ryuuhou moved slowly but didn't hesitate to stand and take all of his skulls and kimono off. Even his socks and shoes were discarded. Mizuki, whist looking away, held out a hand towel for the other man to cover himself. 

“Not necessary. Unless it makes you uncomfortable,” Ryuuhou said laying his kimono in the chair, though he remained standing. 

Mizuki turned back with a light blush dusting his cheeks, “It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all! I-I just want the experience to be agreeable to you,” Mizuki clarified while drinking in the sight of the raw art before him. 

Mizuki had heard it was a family member of Ryuuhou's that had done most of the work, but wasn't entirely sure. The rumors around anyone remotely involved with Toue were greatly exaggerated. Mizuki decided not to ask about the artist and focused on the craftsmanship. 

“Lots of cool dark colors were used,” Mizuki noted grabbing his sketch pad to doodle. 

Mizuki walked around the naked man while sketching. Ideas poured into his mind and he quickly discarded most of them. He walked numerous times around Ryuuhou before letting go of the last few to settle on one. 

“I know what I would like to do,” Mizuki stated, “Would you like to hear?” 

Ryuuhou's sad smile appeared again, “No, do whatever you'd like to me,” he said before sitting back down in the chair. 

Mizuki was hoping for that answer. He wanted Ryuuhou to be pleasantly surprised when he was done. 

“I will tell you this, I'm going to use your beautiful gold for the highlights and my own golds for most of the tattoo. I want your precious ink to be spread out as much as possible,” Mizuki explained setting up his station with everything he would need for the hours of work to come. 

“Whatever you want,” Ryuuhou replied.


	2. Seeking Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuuhou is different now that the ink is beneath his skin and he's curious where it will lead him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, sorry this is so sloppy. I'm really liking the idea though so I'll probably go back and edit 'Transforming Leviathan'. I'm currently on the road for 6 hours to my best friend's wedding and getting this out was pretty difficult. I'm in a Starbucks. I'll be in North Alabama for a week but I still want to put out the last bit tomorrow even if it is going to be sloppy. When I get back I'll edit this, cause quite frankly, it's probably unreadable.

Mizuki used a towel tucked into his pants to wipe the sweat from his brow. Ryuuhou's body now sported a tattoo Mizuki had designed.

Ryuuhou stirred opened his eyes. It looked like he had been asleep but he appeared alert. 

“Done?” the blond asked as Mizuki slathered cream all over Ryuuhou. 

Mizuki smiled, “Yes, would you like to see?” he asked unable to hide the giddiness in his voice. Ryuuhou nodded. 

Mizuki helped the other man up and guided him to the full body mirror. It had 3 panes to show various angles. As they neared the mirror Mizuki's hand shot up to cover Ryuuhou's eyes. The still nude man paused. 

“Sorry! I just want this to be, uh, perfect,” Mizuki said not even registering that Ryuuhou was naked. He had just spent hours with his hands all over Ryuuhou's body and the nudity was no longer strange (if it ever was). 

They stopped at the mirror and Mizuki took a deep breath. This was his greatest reveal yet. Though the piece wasn't the most complicated thing he'd ever designed, it was important to show that he could perfectly build on top of another person's work. It showed skill and he hoped that Ryuuhou would praise him for it. 

“Here it is,” Mizuki said dropping his hand. 

Ryuuhou's expression was blank at first but then his eyes widened as he took in the sight of himself. His hands reached to touch the soreness that ran from his neck down to his ankle. The tattoo swirled in an intricate pattern down his body. The gold beaming out from the darkness of his old tattoo. 

“Gold coins. I know it isn't a terribly complicated design, Ryuuhou-san,” Mizuki swallowed nervously, “but I thought that the sea dragon needed something to horde, like all other dragons,” he explained. 

Ryuuhou looked closer at the individual coins. They looked like they were falling through water with the smallest of bubbles circling them. And light play, oh the light play. That's where the special ink came in. It clearly looked like the coins were being hit from a light source emitting straight from...

Ryuuhou's eyes sought to find the source. Following the lines of brightness his eyes finally landed on the only spot the light could come from. 

“My heart?” Ryuuhou puzzled. 

Mizuki looked like he could've cheered, “I was hoping you would notice that is where the light was coming from!” 

Ryuuhou cracked a smile, “It is very clever. You can only trace the light source by noting where the light falls on the coins,” Ryuuhou said turning to Mizuki, “You're brilliant.”

Ryuuhou wasn't sure why he said those words. They were overtly kind, though he did think it was brilliant, he didn't want to seem like he was praising. Ryuuhou didn't praise. Did he? 

“Thank you so much, Ryuuhou-san!!” Mizuki whooped in clear excitement. 

Ryuuhou couldn't help but smile even wider. What was happening to him? As he pondered his eyes caught sight of the coins at his bicep. They were very bright as they were near his heart and Ryuuhou realized. 

He realized the ink wasn't about control or anger. It was about what the artist put into it. Mizuki was nothing like Ryuuhou. The ink placed into Koujaku was meant to break in rage because that's what Ryuuhou wanted. This ink imbedded into his skin, how would it react? How did Mizuki want it to react?

“I really hope it makes you happy, Ryuuhou-san!” Mizuki said with a bit of a waver to his voice. The boy was so nervous. 

Ryuuhou reached out and placed a hand on Mizuki's teared cheek, “It is the finest work I've ever seen,” he said gently, “How much do I owe you?” 

Mizuki's face burned under the touch and a blush that only looked redder next to his white tattoos emerged. 

“You owe me nothing, it was a privilege to work with you!” Mizuki continued to excite. 

Ryuuhou dropped his hand and walked over to the chair with his kimono, “Nonsense, such amazing work must be compensated somehow.” 

Mizuki shook his head, “No! Not at all!” 

Ryuuhou jutted his thumb towards the bar as he fixed his attire , “At least let me buy you a drink then,” he said. 

Mizuki nervously smiled, “Well, I own the bar so all of my drinks are free...Oh, I can get you a free drink!” 

Ryuuou tied the sash around his waist, “Don't. The whole point is for me to pay you, not the other way around,” he said letting the top of his kimono fall around his waist. He wanted to show off his new ink. He wanted Mizuki to continue smiling. 

What the fuck is this ink doing to me? Ryuuhou thought. The change he felt inside of him was so drastic that it was beginning to worry him. How could Koujaku fight it for so long? 

“Well, if you really want to pay me back how about you start coming to the bar?” Mizuki asked regaining his confidence. 

Ryuuhou raised an eyebrow. He wanted to say 'of course', but he also wanted to test himself. How much of it was the ink and how much of it was him? 

“I don't think that's a good idea,” Ryuuhou said hoping his voice didn't sound as sad as it felt. 

Mizuki simply shurgged, “Yeah, you're a busy man with your own business,” he said picking up his equipment, his demeanor turning professional. 

Ryuuhou bit his lip. Mizuki's attitude changed with his answer. Of course being shot down was always a little depressing...Ryuuhou's eyes widened.

“A date, right? You want to go on a date with me?” Ryuuhou asked. 

The look on Mizuki's face was priceless. Those white tattoos really stood out now. 

“Uh, well, um, if you want,” Mizuki sputtered, clearly embarrassed. 

Ryuuhou shrugged his golden shoulder, “I'd like to see where this goes,” he said. 

It was true. Ryuuhou wanted to see what this ink could do. When he initially gave Mizuki the vile his intentions were to turn into a monster and...kill? Ryuuhou wasn't really sure, but the current situation was unforeseen. Mizuki was unforeseen. 

Ryuuhou could feel himself seeking something and he felt that whatever it was he could find it with the bartender. He knew that the ink in Koujaku was destructive, but that was because he, Ryuuhou, was an asshole, right? It felt as if Mizuki put something safe and warm into Ryuuhou. So then, Mizuki was anti-asshole, right? 

Ryuuhou sighed and knew he would eventually figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it's like reading a crappy outline. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ryuuhou baby. Don't worry, Mizuki will make it better.


End file.
